"The Power"
Overview Mordecai and Rigby create a hole in their wall, and attempt to avoid punishment- with a magic keyboard. Plot The episode starts with Mordecai and Rigby "wrestling" a wrestler action figure. For their final move, Mordecai throws Rigby against a trampoline to send him flying into the wrestler for a final K.O. Rigby misses the wrestler, slams into a wall (leaving a huge hole in it), and falling into a trash bin. Mordecai notices how big the hole is, and gets worried about what Benson is going to think. They begin panicing, thinking of what they must do. Rigby suggest handboning, but Mordecai swiftly dismisses the idea. Rigby points that handboning "will save his life someday", when Mordecai trips over a keyboard. Rigby, having his short attention span, starts playing the keyboard. Mordecai asks where he got it, and Rigby claims he found it. A flashback shows that Rigby stole it from a wizard while he was peeing in a bush. They decide to name it "The Power", and being magic and all, the keyboard enscribes the name on itself. They talk about how cool it is when they bump into Skips, who gets mad at them. Rigby quickly presses the demo button, where Mordecai and Rigby sings this song: "Five, six, seven, eight! Using The Power in your face! Sending you back to your place! Don't stare at our crotches while we sychronize our watches!" They continue this song, when Rigby accidently says, "Send him to the moon!" when the correct lyric was, "Send him to his room!" Skips suddenly disappears, leaving Mordecai and Rigby to believe they sent Skips to the moon by accident. Rigby, not seeing the big picture, realizes they can do whatever they want with the magic keyboard's magic song. Mordecai is realizing how much trouble they're in if Benson realizes that Skips is on the moon. It's working, though; they sang to Benson, who proceeded to give them a $20 raise, starting that day. Mordecai notices they can repair the hole with the money they "earned". However, he's consumed by Rigby's want for a shopping spree. After their spree, Benson notices Skips isn't in The Park. Bensons asks the boys where Skips may be. Rigby admits they sent him to the moon using their magic keyboard. Benson can't yell at them yet; they have to rescue Skips. Rigby also confesses he sent "a bunch of stuff" to the moon while Pops, Benson, and Mordecai were using the bathroom. The gang hops into Benson's golf cart, which Rigby then uses the demo button and sings about "sending us to the moon". The guys and their golf cart appear on the moon, along with piles of the stuff Rigby sent. They then see Skips running as he is being chased by a hulking monster. They start driving away, as they get Skips on board, with Rigby singing "Take us home! Home! Home!" One problem; the batteries are dead. They are all driving away afraid, and they realized Rigby fell off the cart. They can't drive back in fear of angrying the monster. Mordecai flashes back to Rigby saying "Handboning will save my life someday." He then proceeds to scream to Rigby to start handboning. Rigby starts handboning the monster, which is good enough to distract it while the gang picks up Rigby in their cart. Skips breaks the wire guard of the golf cart, plugs one of the wires into the keyboard, and the guys scream "TAKE US ALL HOME! HOME! HOOOOOOME!" They teleport away, just in time to miss the monster stomping the golf cart. They fall in a blaze, and crush Mordecai and Rigby's apartment. The wall is bare; only the drywall around the whole remains. Benson screams and yells at the boys for all the trouble they've caused, telling them to "clean up all this crap." Rigby asks Mordecai if he thinks Benson noticed the wall-hole thing. Mordecai simply puts a poster over the hole and says, "Now he won't." The episode ends with Rigby saying, "Dude! You're a genius!" Trivia *This episode is the pilot episode of the show. *People dubbed the show "innapropriate" because of the strong language that's not usually used on Cartoon Network. Some of these words were, "suck(s)", "pissed", "crap". *Mordecai covers the hole with an anime style poster, indicating the duo like anime. *"Handboning" is a type of dance that involves slapping oneself or another person to create a rhythm. *The whereabouts of the wizard is unknown. Also what happened to "The Power" is unknown. Category:Episode